


Revelations

by Sef28698



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: "oneshot" my ass, Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrien is a Mess, Adrinette, Alya Césaire Ships It, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, Denial of Feelings, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Drabble and a Half, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, HELP MY GIRL MARI OUT, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Idiots in Love, Lila is the worst, Love Confessions, Matchmakers Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Nino Lahiffe Ships It, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, One Shot, POV Adrien Agreste, Plagg Being Plagg, Plagg Knows, Plagg is a Little Shit, Pre-Relationship, Protective Alya Césaire, Random & Short, Revelations, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Teenage Dorks, This Is STUPID, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, We Are All Alya Césaire, Wingman Nino Lahiffe, adrien get it together, adrien is confused, adrien is in love with mari just watch s3 ep 1 and YOU KNOW IM RIGHT, adrinette makes me soft, au where adrien isnt completely oblivious to his feelings, he just doesnt know it yet, he's got the hots for mari, i love djwifi, i need a friend like alya, i really love MLB, i said what i said, idk guys, kill me now, or i am the friend like alya, plagg please play matchmaker in actual episodes, post chameleon, post-chameleon, she's just a friend, this has gotten away from me, wingman alya césair, yall know im right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sef28698/pseuds/Sef28698
Summary: Adrien, after the akuma, Chameleon, has a lot of thoughts about his friend from class. His late night revelation about Marinette Dupain-Cheng leaves him in a world of confusion and doubt- with an identity centered around his infacuation with Ladybug, how will these new feelings affect Adrien, an unbeknownst Marinette, as well as the duo Laybug and Chat Noir?





	1. Late Night Instagram Stalking Means Nothing But Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic EVER so constructive criticism is always appreciated! Its more of a drabble than a one-shot, but I love these dumb dorks and kept wishing there was a one-shot of Adrien's feelings post-chameleon (season 3, episode 1), and I was like... well why don't I write one? Thank you so much for reading!

Adrien stared his homework but he did not really see the words in front of him. He chewed on the end of the pen while lazily flipping pages, his mind anywhere but the history textbook in front of him. He couldn’t focus on just about anything and he couldn’t wrap his head around any of the assigned reading. 

 

It was past eleven at night, but he wasn’t the least bit tired. He got plenty of sleep earlier in the day- Lila was akumatized for the... third? Fourth time? 

 

_ Geeze _ , he thought to himself.  _ She definitely has a problem.  _

 

He sighed and closed the book and leaned back in his chair. No sense in pretending to do work when he was this distracted. The whole day had been weird, from switching seats, Lila lying all day long, to him passing out in the locker room, the akuma fight. He groaned to himself, he really wasn’t much help today. He was asleep for most of the battle, and it frustrated him more than words could say that he couldn’t do more to help his Lady. He had to take the hits, didn’t he though? If she got hypnotized or frozen or whatever else the villain of the day threw at him, she couldn’t purify the akuma and then they’d be in a real mess. So he would trudge on and keep protecting Ladybug by throwing himself between her and Hawkmoth’s wrath until they figured out what they were going to do about the actual, real life super villain that terrorized Paris on a regular basis. 

 

Still chewing on the pen to ease his worry, Adrien glanced over at his sleeping kwami and wished his life was as simple as eating cheese, hiding in his jacket, and being sucked into a magical ring to fight crime and save the world. Uh, well, maybe Plagg’s life wasn’t as simple as he thought. He was a tiny little god after all. 

 

Adrien then looked at his desk and saw the framed picture of himself and his classmates at the park. He looked at all his friend’s faces but paused at Marinette’s. He wondered if she was as frustrated as he was, for different reasons of course. 

 

Marinette knew about Lila’s habit to exaggerate, to put it nicely. They both knew. She figured out Lila was lying to everyone about just about everything, but he didn’t really think about how she figured it out. He thought of how determined she looked while walking down the stairs earlier in the day to call Lila out. Maybe he shouldn’t have stopped her, maybe it would have been better if everyone knew the truth. She would get what was coming to her, eventually, he knew deep down. However, Lila probably would be even worse if everyone knew now, so maybe she’ll admit after a while or maybe her lies would catch up to her once she got too deep, if she wasn’t already too deep now. He glanced down at his hands and at the silver ring on his finger. At least him and Marinette knew the truth. It was like a secret just between the two of them... 

 

He smiled softly to himself and looked back up at the photograph, focusing on Marinette again. Still smiling, he thought back to earlier in the day, after the akuma, after talking Marinette down from calling out Lila on her lies. He had a deep admiration for the girl. She was always ready to stand up for her friends and do what was right, and he regretted that the class had failed her today. He called her amazing one time, and she proved that time and time again tenfold. He wished he could had stuck up for her like she would have him, or really anyone else in that matter. Maybe it was his shyness, or the fact that he didn’t want to cause a scene at school in case word got back to his father, but he promised he would apologize to Marinette the next time he saw her. He thought of him walking up to sit next to her, all alone in the back of the class. Adrien failed to realize his cheeks were getting a little warm. Was she always this pretty?

 

_ Wait.  _

 

_ ….What?  _

 

He huffed and adjusted himself in his desk chair, put his pen down, then quickly pulled out his phone. What was he even thinking about. He mindlessly scrolled on social media. Marinette was his friend, not someone who he thought about like that!

After pointlessly looking at his phone, his mind wandered back to the school day, and of course further drifted to Marinette. He thought of how he decided to sit next to her, and how the light shined just right on her while she looked out the back window and how it made her black hair seem like silk, and those bluebell eyes twinkle, and how when he sat down he could smell vanilla and what seemed like pure sunshine- 

 

_ WHAT _ . He felt his face burn, like the sun was shining right on his cheeks even though he was inside and it was almost midnight. What was up with him? 

 

He still scrolled on social media, when of course, Marinette’s name popped up. She posted a picture of a work in progress design, and clicked on the picture. She really was talented. Adrien snorted to himself and thought that she’d give his dad a run for his money one day. 

He glanced over at Plagg again, making sure he was still asleep on his bed and tapped on Marinette’s profile. Embarrassed he was even entertaining the thought, and feeling slightly guilty for some unknown reason, he tapped on her profile picture. He stared at her for what seemed like forever. 

 

Was she really... always this pretty? He guessed so, he’d probably just wasn’t looking. Adrien knew she was always talented, maybe a little headstrong and stubborn, sure but also fierce when she needed to be mixed with the perfect amount of sass and kindness. When she managed to actually talk to him and get out some coherent thought (which he thought was endearing, and definitely NOT. CUTE.), she was really adorable... and thoughtful... he found himself zooming in on her the picture, a selfie of her and Alya, and noticed for the first time freckles that scattered her nose and cheeks. Adrien then started to notice his skin felt a little hot. 

 

He stared at the ceiling for a second. God, really,  _ what _ was up with him? 

 

He looked back at his phone. Marinette really was pretty. Only as a friend, of course, she was just a friend. Friends could think other friend were cute? And sweet? And smelled like vanilla and pure sunshine? Friends wanted to run their fingers through what he thought soft, silky hair and talk to about video games and TV shows and complain about their day to. Friends could want to lounge on the couch all day or walk around Paris together, eat pastries on a balcony and watch Paris at night from a rooftop? And want to spend a lot of time with each other? 

 

_...Right?  _

 

A wave of confusion hit him. Adrien REALLY felt hot now. He felt like the sun was under his skin, every part of himself on fire. 

 

What the hell? He only thought about Ladybug this way? She was fierce and headstrong but also sweet and amazing. But... didn’t he just think the same thing about Marinette? He looked back at his phone again, to the face of what he thought was his really pretty and really amazing friend. Did he have a crush on Marinette? He started to turn to face the bed again, but was interrupted by a noise behind him. He quickly swiveled around in his chair, to find his kwami, floating behind him, cackling.    
  


“Plagg!” Adrien locked his phone and slammed it down on his desk, caught right in the middle of 

staring at Marinette’s picture. 

 

“Wha-what are you doing?” 

 

Adrien stared at Plagg’s face, now silent, with no humor and expression, and he silently flew a bit closer to Adrien. After what seemed like an eternity, Plagg crossed his little arms in front of him while Adrien’s heart still hammered in his chest. 

 

Then a smile crept on Plagg’s face, “So... Marinette, huh?”


	2. Pretty Girls And Unwanted But Wanted Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien after realizing his feelings becomes thoroughly confused. With most of teenagehood revolving around Ladybug, what do these newfound feelings mean for Adrien? He goes about his day, trying go distract himself, and definitely not thinking about Marinette. At all. In the slightest. She does not cross his mind at all. Not one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol guess who decided to add another chapter... I honestly did not think I was going to get this far and I was not intending on continuing it, but I got so many other great ideas and recommendations so I just had to continue the story a little further. Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter or left kudos/comments! They make me so happy! 
> 
> Plagg is every viewer of MLB. He is my spirit animal.
> 
> JUST PUT TOGETHER THE PIECES ADRIEN WE ARE ROOTING FOR YOU
> 
> Constructive criticism always appreciated!
> 
> Bother me on twitter: @lady_bubs

Adrien paced the floor in front of his windows, the inky black night casting shadows against his desk lamp as his feet hit the floor in an anxious flurry. Plagg watched Adrien go back and forth, back and forth, the kwami’s head following his owner while he sat on the bed. This had been going on for 20 minutes after a very confusing revelation hit Adrien like a train.

 

Adrien Agreste has a crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

 

However, Adrien, trying to keep his sanity, did not say this out loud.

 

He knew, deep down, that he did in fact, have a crush on Marinette. He just couldn’t get himself to admit it. Not that there was anything wrong with Marinette, far from it, but so much of his teen identity was based on the fact that Adrien is in love with Ladybug, the spotted heroine, the savior of Paris, his crime fighting partner, and the love of his life.

 

Ladybug is an enigma. Something Adrien can see but never fully grasp-  the red lipstick in a sea of faces, the rush of adrenaline during a fight, the late night rendezvous on Parisian rooftops. Chat Noir knows Ladybug like the back of his hand, yet when he truly thinks about it, he doesn’t really know her at all. Although he knows how Ladybug’s eyes crinkle when she smiles and calls him “kitty,” or whenever she’s in a good mood she’ll hum a tune that only she knows, or when she’s in a not so good mood, she’ll huff and roll her eyes at him. He knows a lot about his Lady, but Adrien wouldn’t be able to pick her out of a crowd, wouldn’t be able to get her a gift on her birthday, doesn’t know her favorite color, food, her hobbies, what she likes to do in her free time, or just about anything what makes Ladybug  _ her _ . Whenever he did try to pry something, anything out of her, she zipped away on her yo-yo, like trying to grasp a puff of smoke with your hand. Unattainable.

 

Adrien knows Marinette though. An unmoving, stagnant figure in his hectic life, a breath of fresh air in a stuffy room, soft smiles and a bright set of blue eyes, a warm hug during a cold day, a warm meal after a day in the cold. He knows how her favorite color is pink, that she likes video games, how she’s insanely talented, that she may be a little awkward, but can be outgoing and confident when the time calls for it. Marinette is right there. Never faltering, always there. Right behind him. An arm’s length away, but in his reach. Attainable.

 

These thoughts swirled in his head past midnight, on a school night.

 

Marinette, Ladybug, Marinette, Ladybug. Two so alike yet so different. 

 

This is how Adrien found himself pacing at almost 2 in the morning, hoping to miraculously come to some conclusion in the disaster zone of his thoughts.

 

And this is how Plagg found himself watching his stupid, stupid owner, have an extensional crisis over two girls, when they were, in fact, the same girl. 

 

It was entertaining at first, but Plagg finally had enough. He wanted to go back to sleep.

 

“Adrien!”

 

Adrien pacing came to a stop, foot still tapping on the floor, as he turned and looked at Plagg. 

 

He was hesitant to answer, but Plagg raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Its late. I’m tired. Sleep on it. Don’t get yourself more worked up.”

 

Adrien rolled his eyes and turned to the window, looking out on the starless night.

 

“What would you know about any of this?”

 

Plagg snickered, “I’m thousands of years older than you. I’ve seen this a few times before.”

 

Plagg flew next to Adrien and patted him on the face. “Go to bed. You’ll feel better if you go to sleep. You can ask people advice on it at school since I am no help to you when it comes to romance.”

 

Adrien, who was beginning to finally feel tired, sighed and nodded, and asked, “Who am I supposed to ask about this stuff? I asked Marinette last time when I had this kind of problem. Now  _ she’s _ the one I’m having a problem about.”

 

Plagg shook his head and pointed towards the bed. “Go.”

 

Adrien slunk into bed, thoughts still swirling but substantially slower.

 

Before drifting off into sleep, Adrien had a wild thought and turned to Plagg, on a pillow next to him.

 

He murmured, “Do you think Ladybug could help?”

 

Adrien waited a moment a turned back around, and later his breaths fell into a rhythm, and he was asleep. However, Plagg was still awake, agonizing about this clueless boy, thinking in times like these, he really wanted to smack some sense into Adrien.

  
  


Adrien awoke like every other day to his cell phone’s alarm blaring and light streaming through the windows. He laid in bed a moment, staring at the sun casting huge shadows over his room, while his sleeping kwami had burrowed his way underneath the covers. 

 

Knowing Plagg would drone on about being hungry in a few short minutes, Adrien reached into his bedside table and pulled out some camembert and patted the lump under his covers. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, Adrien stood up and yawned, “Cheese is on the table.”

 

He saw the lump under the covers move and Plagg poked his head out and darted towards the cheese, then going back under the covers.

 

Adrien, still half asleep started to unlock his phone to go through his schedule that Natalie had sent him, but instead of his normal home screen, it was the picture of Marinette Adrien had just been looking at a few hours ago.

 

Adrien’s eyes got wide and he abruptly locked his phone. Right. Marinette.

 

Adrien was now fully awake.

 

Trying to act like it was every other day, Adrien got up and got ready for the day, showering and combing his Chat Noir hair into a presentable manner. Not thinking about Marinette. He greeted Natalie as he walked out of his room, and Plagg, who fell asleep again, was hiding on the inside of his jacket. He ate breakfast, totally not thinking about Marinette, and said good morning to Gorilla as he slid into the backseat of the car, again, totally, definitely, not thinking about Marinette. 

 

Unfortunately, with five hours standing around outside during a photoshoot, and without much to focus on, he let his mind wander. Adrien wished he was at school, having something to keep his mind off of other than Marinette, and how her nose scrunched up when she was doodling something in her notes, or when her and Alya were whispering and he could hear her twinkling giggles during class, or how her soft voice traveled throughout the room, reminding Adrien of happier days and better times.

 

Okay. Adrien blinked hard after doing the same pose for a single photo for the billionth time.  _ Maybe being at school wouldn’t be any different _ , but Adrien welcomed any distractions whatsoever, because Adrien Agreste would not admit he had a crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

 

At least out loud. 

 

After the photoshoot, which seemed to simultaneously last forever yet seemed like no time at all, Adrien’s father had allowed him some alloted free time, so Adrien and Nino had the chance to hang out outside of class time. They had agreed to meet at the park to hang out, and Adrien was hoping he could help him with this new situation he found himself in. 

 

After spotting the familiar red cap, Adrien and Nino sat on a bench across from the fountain. Adrien glanced at the Dupain-Cheng bakery and wanted to know what Marinette was doing on her day off. He wondered if Marinette was still working on that design, or was playing video games, or helping out in the bakery. He looked back to Nino who was waving a hand in front of his face.

 

Nino looked at him puzzled and asked, “Hey dude, you seem distracted, anything you want to share? Is it your old man?”

 

Adrien would have appreciated Nino’s concern any other day, but with that single question Adrien wished he could climb under his blankets and never come out. He opened his mouth to reply, 

 

“Mr. Front of the Cover Teen Model Weekly having lady problems?”

 

“Plural.”

 

Nino’s eyes got wide and could only say “dude,” but Adrien explained some more, but a little stumped on how he should approach asking Nino for advice.

 

“So I have this… friend. We work together a lot. I’ve always had a crush on her, and she’s never really taken my feelings seriously and said we we should stay….” Adrien, trying to delicately chose his words, “Professional, and not be anything more than friends. I do act a little out of line whenever she turns me down, I’ll admit, but I really thought I we could be a couple if she ever gave me the chance. But now...” 

Nino nodded, urging Adrien to continue. He could feel himself blushing, but he began again. “Then last night, I realized I might have a uh… crush… on this girl I’ve known for a while.”

 

Nino straightened up on the bench, obviously intrigued with Adrien’s discovery, “Oh, sweet. Do I know her? I could try and be my best bro’s wingman.”

 

Adrien chuckled, “Yeah man, you know her but I’m not even sure if she would like me back. I don’t want it to be like the other girl though, and me trying and trying but never getting anywhere.”

 

Nino nodden and scratched his chin, and replied, “Well I can see why you’re reluctant, but I still think you should try. Who is it?”

 

Adrien paused. His face felt hot again, and he could feel his heart beating in his chest. Nino would never make fun of him, but he still hadn’t really admitted out loud that who his crush was on. But when he looked at Nino’s expectant face, and felt a surge of courage.

 

“I have a crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

 

A few seconds went by, but Nino’s expression did not change. Adrien frowned. Did he disapprove? Did Marinette not like him? Was she just too nice to admit it? He started to panic, then Nino’s face crept into a shit eating grin. Adrien really started to panic now.

 

“What, do you think she doesn’t like me in that way? Does she hate me or something?”

 

Nino threw his head back and started laughing way too hard for the given situation. Adrien’s panic was not eased in the slightest, but he waited until Nino calmed down to give his explanation. 

 

“Dude. You’re going to be totally fine.”

 

“What makes you say that? What makes you so sure?

 

Nino, still laughing, patted Adrien on the shoulder, “I just know. Oh man, I gotta tell Alya. She’ll get a kick out of this!”

 

Nino started to get his phone out, but Adrien caught his wrist.

 

“Do you think she’ll tell Marinette? I want to tell her my feelings myself.”

 

Nino smiled at Adrien, who was still thoroughly confused. “Of all people, Alya is a great secret keeper. She’d even be willing on helping you with the whole thing.”

 

Adrien suddenly got really excited. Would this actually work? Would Marinette reciprocate his feelings? Alya knows Marinette better than anyone, she could surely help him with the whole situation. 

 

Adrien almost felt like he was going to vibrate in his seat. “I can use all the help I can get.”

 

Nino nodded and pulled out his phone and dialed Alya’s number, “Hey Alya, I’m with my bro Adrien here and he found himself in sort of a predicament.” Nino paused, and Adrien heard Alya’s voice on the line. “You’re not with Marinette, are you? Because you can’t tell her what I’m about to say.” Adrien couldn’t make out Alya’s words, but he could hear the hesitation in her reply. Nino paused again, shook his head, and snickered. “You’re really not going to believe this. Our very own Adrien Agreste has a crush on our friend Marinette.”

 

Nino pulled his phone away from his ear as fast as humanly possible, and of all things he expected to hear out of Alya, Adrien was not expecting a shrill squeal coming from Nino’s cellphone. 


	3. Trying To Get A Date But Trying Not To Get A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien, Alya, and Nino scheme a way for Adrien to score a date with Marinette, with the least amount of Marinette physically combusting possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit later than the previous chapter- I went home for Christmas and my schedule was a little bit wild. I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday, and if for some reason you didn't, sending extra love to ya. 
> 
> To tell everyone the truth, I honestly have no real idea where this is going, at all. I have a rough outline/ending in my head, and I'm constantly editing old chapters, and this chapter kind of stumped me so I scrapped about half of it and wrote it again. So updates aren't going to be.... uhhh.... scheduled? Especially when classes start up again. Bleh.
> 
> Hopefully I can punch out as much as possible before my winter break comes to an end and I have to go back to the real world, aka college classes. Ugh. (But go to school, kids. College is fun!!! Yay!!!! Learning!!!)
> 
> Also, on another note, I love writing Alya. I feel like she's the scheming friend we all wish we had. Also Nino. Give the boy more love, dammit.
> 
> As always, constructive criticisms are ALWAYS appreciated (I'm still quite new to this whole writing thing) and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING I LOVE YALL SO MUCH 
> 
> bother me on twitter: lady_bubs

Before finishing the call, Alya enthusiastically said she would meet the boys as soon as possible, and true to her word, five minutes later, Alya was practically sprinting towards Adrien and Nino. After catching her breath, she hugged Nino and was all but bouncing up and down in place while watching Adrien on the bench, with an almost wild gleam in her eye. 

 

Adrien, to be quite honest, was a little scared. 

 

Alya rubbed her hands together and poked Adrien in the arm, “So what’s the scoop? When do you figure out you had a crush on my girl?” 

 

Adrien told her exactly what he told Nino only moments before, but with a little more conviction. Truth be told, he felt better knowing Marinette might actually like him back. Months of chasing after Ladybug had hurt his confidence more than he had realized. Alya, meanwhile, nodded throughout his retelling, hanging on to every word. After finishing, Adrien watched Alya tap her finger to her chin, the gleam in her eye even wilder. 

 

He was definitely scared now.

 

She looked to Nino, and the two seemed to have a conversation without having to use any words. After a moment of intense eye contact, Alya raised her eyebrows which caused Nino to shrug. Alya sighed, shook her head, and Adrien caught her mutter to herself, “This is for her own good.”

 

Alya looked to Adrien with slight apprehension.  _ When in the world was Alya ever unsure of herself? _

 

“In case you haven’t already figured it out by now, I guess I should tell you a little about Marinette in case she combusts when you ask her out.”

 

Adrien was about to combust himself.  _ What about Marinette? _

 

“Tell me what?” 

 

Alya looked to Nino again with questioning eyes, and again Nino shrugged. She ran her fingers through her hair, and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. 

 

“So my girl has… kind of a big of a crush on you.” 

 

_ Wait. What?  _

 

Adrien was speechless, however the only thing he could come up to say was, “Marinette has a crush on me?” 

 

Alya gave him a tired look over her glasses.

 

A thousand thoughts went across Adrien’s mind at about a thousand miles an hour. 

 

Along the many thoughts, one that was the most prominent was, ‘ _ Holy shit, Marinette has a crush on me?’  _

 

Another was,  _ ‘Holy shit. Marinette has a crush on me and I asked her to help me with a date with Kagami. I’m such an asshole!’ _

 

_ ‘Holy shit. Marinette has a crush on me. Is that what those pictures on her walls mean?’ _

 

Adrien could almost feel Plagg snickering in his jacket. 

 

However, he began to really feel hopeful now. He wanted to throw confetti and give Alya the biggest bear hug in the world, he wanted to shout off the nearest rooftop, he wanted to dance down the streets of Paris.

 

With all the thoughts swirling in his head, Adrien could only get out, once again, “Marinette has a crush on me?”

 

Alya and Nino looked at each other with what only was exasperation and both loudly yelled, “Yes!!!”

 

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. Now that he knew that it couldn’t go too badly, he still had no idea how to make his feelings toward Marinette known to her.

 

“How do I ask her out?”

 

Alya snickered, “Adrien, precious Adrien, you could ask her out in any way, shape, or form, and she would say yes. No doubt about it.” 

 

He looked at Nino for confirmation and he nodded his head, “Yeah, dude. Marinette is going to freak.” 

 

Adrien rubbed his sweaty palms together and bounced his leg. Okay. So Marinette really had a crush on him. Marinette also reciprocates his feelings. But from the back of his mind, a small thought started to nag him. A little seed doubt. He tried so many times with Ladybug, always hopeful and sure it would go his way. What made this any different? 

 

Alya, not noticing Adrien’s inner turmoil, clapped her hands together and squealed, “This is too good. Marinette really is going to freak. Oh man, she’s going to lose it. How are you going to ask her out?”

 

“I have absolutely no idea. I didn’t really think that far ahead.”

 

Flowers?  A movie? big romantic gesture? He could see it now, him handing her a rose, going on a date to the Eiffel Tower, holding hands, him being her model for some new design she came up with, moving far away somewhere warm and safe in a small house by the sea, with a cute hamster. 

 

“Adrien, Marinette means well, but you might have to ease her into it. Make her feel comfortable around you. She’s put you up on this pedestal as this model boy who does no wrong, which truthfully she’s not  _ that _ wrong about, but she will make a fool of herself trying to stammer her way through a date if we don’t do this right.”

 

Adrien gaped, “That’s what the stuttering was about?”

 

Again, Alya and Nino yelled “Yes!!” Alya pushed her glasses up to the top of her nose once more and shook her head.

 

“You really are meant to be. You’re both so oblivious.” 

 

Adrien honestly couldn’t believe that the confident girl he knew as the class president, winner of his own father’s design competition, would be so shy around a crush. Him. He really did want to be honest and just tell Marinette his true intentions, but he was piecing together the last school year and realizing that he really was the only one out of their class she was so stammer-y around. 

 

“So ease her into it?

 

“Yeah dude, just be chill. She’ll be more comfortable if you don’t come at her with some big love confession.”

 

“So… simple?”

 

Alya and Nino both nodded and hummed in agreement.

 

Adrien was stumped. All he knew how to woo ladies was with big, romantic gestures. How was he going to do simple?

 

“What do you have in mind?”

 

Alya paced back and forth, eyes on the sky but focusing on nothing, then after a moment, she stopped.

 

“She’s working on some new design for men. Maybe if I brought it up in class you could maybe help her with it? Get your measurements and then you can suggest to go out for a meal after? That will let her get ready, but not let her overthink a date. After that, she might be a little less Marinette the klutz and a little more confident.”

 

Adrien nodded, already excited. “I think I have some free time in the middle of the week after school. Can you make sure she’s free?”

 

Alya plopped herself on the ground and nodded.

 

Alya wiped away a fake tear from her eye, “This is finally happening. My sweet Marinette and my sweet Adrien getting together, it’s too good to be true.”

 

Nino laughed, “Our kids are finally growing up, Alya.”


	4. Three Heads Are Better Than One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino clapped Adrien’s back as silent reassurance they walked behind Alya and Marinette to the lunchroom. They silently got their trays and food and sat down at an empty table near the window. Marinette was poking at her food every once in a while, clearly nervous. Even though she seemed a little uncomfortable, she still was adorable. He liked it when she sat in the sunlight- he could see the freckles dotting her cheeks, he hair shining a little bluer, her eyes sparkling like the night sky. 'How have I not seen this before?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter??? in the same day??? what the what?????
> 
> before i begin on my pre-chapter rant i just want to say the BIGGEST OF BIG THANK YOU's to twitter:@wkwrdnrtrtl and on here, ao3:@awkwardnarturtle for proofreading this whole dumpster fire of a fic. 
> 
> I'm a science major who absolutely loves to write but typically doesn't have the time because my classes take up 90% of my life. I'm a bit rusty in the creative writing department so she was gracious enough to read over everything and help me with wording and some grammar stuff.
> 
> ALSO CHECK OUT HER NEWEST WIP BONE TEA I LOVE IT LIKE ITS MY OWN CHILD!!!!!!! ITS SO GOOD GO READ IT RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!
> 
> Anyways, again, thank you so much for reading and I hope you like this newest chapter!!!!!

That night after talking to Alya and Nino, Adrien could barely sleep. He felt like the anxious thoughts flickering in his head were running through his veins like fire. He tossed and turned hours after he should have gone to sleep. He was coming to realize that his Chat Noir boldness did not exactly carry over to his civilian persona. The months of pursuing Ladybug had taken their toll on his confidence; Adrien felt that seed of doubt he noticed earlier start to bloom into full blown uncertainty, even though he had spent the whole day listening to Alya and Nino gush about how Marinette had ‘such a huge crush on him.’

 

It honestly felt too good to be true.

 

To put it bluntly, Adrien was not a stranger to disappointments. He had a more than his fair share of unfulfilled wishes, broken promises, and letdowns. His father had made sure of that, whether he was aware or not. _He probably was_ , Adrien thought grimly.

 

However, when he thought of his friend’s enthusiasm on his newfound feelings, and Marinette’s sincerity, he couldn’t help but want to squash whatever doubts he had about the whole situation. He would be hopeful.

 

And if this plan to ask out Marinette crumbled beneath him, he would not make the same mistake twice, like with Ladybug. ‘ _Three times... I really should apologize to her.’_

 

Adrien couldn’t do that to sweet Marinette. He would be a complete gentleman, accept her answer, and go on with his life.

 

_Live and learn._

 

Adrien woke up the next day, feeling more reassured about his plans after actually sleeping more than a few hours. If they worked, they worked. If they didn’t, Adrien might mope for a few days, he wouldn’t lie, but he would take it with stride.

 

With a little pep in his step, he slid into the backseat of the silver sedan and watched the streets of Paris on his way to school. Plagg had fallen back asleep under his shirt, but he felt anything but tired.

 

He was going to ask Marinette Dupain-Cheng out on a date.

 

_Well. Kind of._

 

He was going to offer his assistance as professional, teenage model to Marinette Dupain-Cheng. A real date this soon would ‘totally, completely make Marinette lose her head,’ to quote Alya.

 

He got to school and greeted a few of his classmates inside, and sat down at his usual seat in the empty classroom. He looked to his vacant seat and thought, ‘ _Thank goodness Nino was back_.’ He really couldn’t stand how Lila used him as a prop.

 

He propped his chin on his palm and rested his elbow on the desk. Marinette would probably be late as always, so they had decided to bring up Marinette’s design during lunch. Then he would offer to model some of the clothes so Marinette could finish them up better. Then, while he was at her house and she was taking measurements, sticking pins, and whatnot, he would _casually_ suggest they go get something to eat after.

 

Foolproof.

 

The rest of the class started to lazily trickle in, and finally Nino and Alya came in together, excitement clearly visible on their faces. Nino sat down first while Alya sat on the desk table.

 

Alya wiggled her eyebrows, “Ready for the mission, sunshine boy?”

 

Nino chuckled, “Babe, be nice. My bro’s probably nervous.”

 

Alya pushed Adrien lightly on the shoulder, “There’s nothing to be worried about. My girl will be ecstatic. Just try not to let to let her make a fool of herself and it’ll go great.”

 

Adrien rubbed his hands together, rolled out his shoulders, and nodded. “Yeah. Easy.”

 

Nino smilled, “There’s my bro.”

 

Adrien noticed Lila, who was making it a point not to look at Adrien, walk up the stairs and sit in the very back of the classroom. He shook his head, one thing at a time.

 

Alya and Nino joked back and forth until Ms. Bustier walked into the classroom, and Alya sat back in her desk. As soon as the teacher set her things on her desk and started walking over to the door to close it, Marinette came screeching in, almost slamming her whole body into the door.

 

A croissant was in her mouth, but he heard a muffled, “Sorry,” and Marinette quickly took her seat.

 

Adrien smiled to himself. He was going to be fine.

 

The rest of the day before lunch went by slowly- all he could focus on was Marinette’s hushed conversations with Alya and her tinkling giggles. By the time it was almost break, Adrien couldn’t tell you a thing he learned that morning. The sound of the bell brought both relief and worry. He looked back to Alya who nodded, and stole a glance from Marinette, who was staring at Adrien with those big, blue eyes, that very suddenly got big as soon as she noticed Adrien looking at her. Marinette goofily grinned and waved and Alya rolled her eyes and gently grabbed Marinette’s hand and pulled her to her feet.

 

“Adrien, Nino, let’s eat lunch together! Come on girl!”

Marinette, even if she had reservations, didn’t have time to protest as Alya dragged her to the lunch room.

 

Nino clapped Adrien’s back as silent reassurance they walked behind Alya and Marinette to the lunchroom. They silently got their trays and food and sat down at an empty table near the window. Marinette was poking at her food every once in a while, clearly nervous. Even though she seemed a little uncomfortable, she still was adorable. He liked it when she sat in the sunlight- he could see the freckles dotting her cheeks, he hair shining a little bluer, her eyes sparkling like the night sky. _How have I not seen this before?_

 

Alya shot Adrien a look that the plan was starting and cleared her throat, which caused Marinette to jump in her seat a little. “So Marinette, I saw that design you posted the other day. What made you want to do men’s clothing?”

 

Marinette fumbled, “Uh well, I thought it would be good to be diverse, you know,” she started gesturing “not make just hats or just shoes, to make lots of clothes so that when I’m older nothing is a surprise to me,” she glanced to Adrien who was watching her intently and immediately blushed, “what I mean is, I want a more experience…?” She ended on what sounded like a question, but Alya was not phased.

 

“Smart. Have you had any trouble getting everything sewn up?”

 

Marinette, who seemed a little more ready for this question, nodded, “Yeah, my dad, even though he means well, doesn’t exactly fit into normal men’s clothing and I’ve been trying to save up for a men’s mannequin, but good ones are kind of expensive.”

 

Alya, not looking at Marinette, speared a piece of her food, took a bite, and stared Adrien down.

 

_Okay. You can do this._

 

“Marinette, if you need help finishing up those designs, I could help.” He put on his best sweet smile, and watched Alya and Nino smirk while Marinette’s cheeks went from pink to red.

 

Marinette gaped, “Oh, but you’re so busy Adrien! All you do is model, I’m sure you don’t want to do more of it in your free time.”

Adrien smiled more sincerely now. _She’s so thoughtful. Who else would be that concerned about me?_

 

Still smiling, Adrien replied, “I really don’t mind, you need a model and I’d be happy to help. When can I come over? I’m free on Wednesday after school?”

 

Marinette’s eyes got wide and she made what seemed like a choking noise, which turned into a cough.

 

Alya gave Adrien another look and shook her head.

 

Marinette finished ‘coughing,’ and finally squeaked out, “Are you sure? You don’t mind?”

 

Adrien nodded, a little too vigorously, “Of course! Wednesday it is?”

 

Marinette clapped her hands together, smiling widely, “Yes that’s great! Wednesday!”

 

Adrien felt like someone had taken a weight off his chest as he nodded again towards Marinette.

 

Nino and Alya were also smiling, a little too deviously for Adrien’s liking.

 

They ironed out the plans and agreed to walk back to Marinette’s apartment above the bakery after school, and the bell rang, alerting everyone to go back to class. The four left the lunchroom and fell in a comfortable stride together, chatting and poking fun at each other. Once they got back and sat down, Nino gave Adrien a fist bump under the table and Adrien started to feel his cheeks hurt from smiling. Meanwhile, Marinette and Alya were madly whispering back and forth, and Adrien was revering in every single one of Marinette’s squeaks and babblings.

 

He was nervous, but excited, relieved, but anxious, on edge but at ease, all at the same time. He felt a thousand different emotions at once, but one thought was echoing throughout this love-sick teenager’s head.

 

_She had said yes._

 


	5. Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the "Lila is the worst" tag makes an appearance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovely people!
> 
> Sorry that this is a little later than normal, classes have started back up and with work and school I've been a little busy trying to get back into the swing of things.
> 
> I've been sitting on this chapter for a while but I just couldn't post it because I wasn't really a 100% happy with it and yadda yadda. I also feel like I'm terrible with dialogue so that takes a lot of time for me to write too.
> 
> AnYwAyS thank you so so so much for reading! And as always constructive criticisms are forever appreciated to this very new writer. 
> 
> Say hi to me on twitter: @lady_bubs

As Adrien was leaving school that day to be whisked off to... wherever (his schedule had been long forgotten), his thoughts were consumed with Marinette.

 

With Ladybug, he daydreamed. Things they could never do together, places they could never go together, far off fantasies that might as well be a fairy tail. He loved Ladybug, he truly did, but it was something that could never happen. Adrien saw that now. Too many “what if’s,” too much pressure on two young teenagers who couldn’t possibly be together with a villain that lurked around every corner. To be honest, he had never really sat down and thought about the logistics of what he wanted from Ladybug. Their relationship had been built on secrets. The secrets weren’t malicious or out of spite, but secrets nonetheless. Their identities built a metaphorical wall between Chat Noir and Ladybug. She had a place in his heart, but for the first time in forever, it wasn’t _just_ for Ladybug. His head wasn’t in the clouds; he wasn’t gazing longingly into the sky wishing things were different, that things went his way, that this fantasy he built in his head could be his life.

 

Now, Adrien had both feet on the ground, living the actual fantasy that he had never really thought of before. Marinette liked him back, Marinette had said yes, and most importantly, Marinette cared about him. The first thing she did when he had (unknowing to her) asked her out, was thinking of Adrien’s feelings, not how it benefited herself.

 

Truth be told, Adrien was a sucker for romance. He loved huge gestures- rooftops full of candles, starlit dinners, poetic confessions. It might be because he had watched too much TV, had read to many books, or it might be because he was practically starved for love and affection, and big gestures like that made it seem like it would make up for years of neglect. All he knew is that there was a chance that Marinette could be that person for him. Someone to rant about his crazy busy days to, to spend late nights watching TV with, to simply just be with another person who sincerely cared about his well being.

 

He knew he was getting ahead of himself, but true to his form, Adrien was certainly a sucker for romance.

 

By the end of the school day on Wednesday, Adrien felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. Alya and Nino had texted Adrien non-stop, both sharing their excitement for Adrien and both reassuring him that Marinette was equally as excited. When the school bell rang, everyone left the classroom, and Alya whispered in his direction as she passed his desk, “Text the group chat after!” and as Nino was being dragged by Alya out of the classroom, he gave Adrien a thumbs up.

 

He turned around and noticed that Marinette and himself were not alone in the room, and Lila was slowly putting away her things, humming softly to herself. She picked up her bookbag and a drink she had on her desk and walked slowly down the aisle towards Marinette and Adrien, her eyes darting back and forth from Marinette to Adrien. As soon as she saw Marinette stand up and turn around to put her belongings in her bookbag, Lila abruptly decided to speed up her walking, almost lunging at Marinette.

 

A lot of things happened in the next few seconds.

 

After Lila and Marinette collided, Marinette let out a screech and fell on the floor while Lila ‘tripped’ and conveniently let go of her drink, which went flying at Adrien.

 

Adrien always joked that since becoming Chat Noir, that he had ‘cat-like reflexes’, but all he could see was Marinette falling to the ground. He didn’t see the cup that was previously in Lila’s hand until it was too late and making contact with his upper arm.

 

Sticky drink immediately drenched his shirt, running down his chest, and then the cup rattled to the floor, the classroom in complete silence.

 

Lila lunged towards Adrien, who was still sitting in his seat, and gasped, “Oh Adrien, are you alright? Look what she did!”

 

He saw red. He should have let Marinette handle her when she wanted to a few days ago.

  


Adrien sighed. He couldn’t be angry. Making a scene would make things worse. _Think nice thoughts._

 

Adrien tried wiped off the contents of Lila’s drink off his shirt, when he noticed Marinette was still on the ground, looking like she wanted to melt through the floor. Her cheeks were dark red and she was staring at Adrien’s now-ruined white overshirt.

 

Lila grabbed Adrien’s arm, avoiding the wet spots, cooing, “Here, let me, I can take you to my house since it’s closer and I can get you cleaned up.”

 

_Nice thoughts._

 

Adrien withdrew himself from Lila’s grasp, stood up, and sneaked past Lila to attend to Marinette, whose face was horror-stricken, still staring at Adrien’s soaked shirt.

 

He grabbed her hand and shoulder and gently led her to her feet, “Are you okay? You took quite the fall.”

 

Marinette’s eyes got big and she waved her arms frantically in front of her, gesturing at Adrien when a stream of words came babbling out, “ME? What about you and your shirt I’m so sorry I can’t believe that happened well of COURSE it happened it’s just my luck and oh my god your shirt it’s part of the Gabriel line isn’t it well duh that’s your father but I bet it costs a fortune and I’ve managed to ruin it and this is just great what a disaster and now you probably hate me and your dad will too and now I won’t ever be able to go into fashion because I ruined a Gabriel original and then I’ll be homeless in the streets of Paris!” After her rant, Marinette took a huge, gasping breath and covered her eyes with her hands.

 

Marinette sighed, “I’m so sorry.”

 

Even though Adrien understood about half of what just came out of her mouth, Adrien couldn’t help but feel half sorry for Marinette, and also feel mad enough at Lila that he could make some calls to send her back to Italy.

 

Adrien straightened up and took off his overshirt and put it on the desk, “Oh Marinette it's not your fault. I have a million of these at home anyways. No big deal.”

 

Marinette peaked through her hand at Adrien, and squeaked out, “I can wash it.”

 

Adrien smiled. _Always so sweet._

 

“That would be great.” Adrien turned back around to Lila, who was watching the whole conversation with what was innocent, but now a look of disbelief and fire in her eyes.

He stared at her, trying his best to put on a sweet face. He really did pity her. Why did she have to lie like this? Why did she have to hurt people?

 

“But Adrien, she ruined your shirt! You should come with me, Marinette is such a klutz she would probably just make it worse.”

 

Adrien picked up his book bag, slung over his shoulder, then picked up his shirt on the desk.

 

He mustered up his best model smile, and said ever-so-sweetly, “No thank you Lila, I have plans with Marinette today.”

 

He channeled his inner Chat Noir, turned to Marinette and held out his elbow.

 

“Shall we, My-,” _Shoot, too much Chat_ , “Marinette?”

 

Marinette let out a quiet, “Eep!” then picked up her own bookbag and timidly put her arm through Adrien’s own.

 

Lila, gaping, watched as the two strolled off out of the classroom, arm in arm.

 

Once out of the building, Adrien looked to Marinette, who was still holding his arm but staring at the ground.

 

“I’m sorry about Lila, it’s really not your fault, though. I think she did that on purpose.”

 

Marinette stared up at Adrien, a look of relief on her face.

 

“Yeah, I think so too.”

 

The rest of the walk was in comfortable silence and a few moments later they arrived at the Dupain-Cheng Bakery.


	6. Measurements, Mischief, and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien grabbed Marinette’s shoulders and she softly gasped, but Adrien was determined to make her feel confident, to reassure her that her work was worth being proud of.
> 
>  
> 
> “Marinette, it’s perfect. You did a great job. Trust me on this, okay?.”
> 
>  
> 
> As soon as he said that Adrien began to have a weird, familiar feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! Long time no see. So classes have started back and my life has been totally bombarded with biochemistry, physics, and work. Woo! So this fanfic has sort of been put on the back burner, but please don't think that I have forgotten about this baby! I love it as much as I hope y'all love it. Updates will just be a little... uhhhh.... unscheduled? Not like this thing was on a constant schedule to begin with, but stick with me, okay?
> 
> This chapter WAS SO FUN TO WRITE! Really this whole fanfic has been fun to write but blushy Adrien and awkward Adrienette make my heart sing. I absolutely love these precious little dorks and I really hope I'm doing their characters justice. I also love love LOVE making parallels between Adrien and Marinette/Cat Noir and Ladybug. I love the irony of it too. I feel like as the two of them become closer as Adrien and Marinette, the more deja vu they will be feeling, and I absolutely love exploring that. There's a part in here that is literally word for word a callback to a certain Ladynoir moment, so keep your eyes out for it! 
> 
>  
> 
> And since this is my first fic and probably the longest piece of writing I've ever done in my whole entire life, PLEASE leave constructive criticisms if you have it! I want to make this as in character and as true to the characters as possible. 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading. This fic has recently surpassed *3,000* hits. WHAT??? I am so humbled by this because this started as a sweet little 'one-shot.' HA. I appreciate EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU that read this, leave kudos, and leave comments. You all make my heart so happy. 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter that actually SCREAMS Adrinette at me. <3
> 
> If you have a twitter come say hi to me! @lady_bubs

As Adrien walked through the door to the Dupain-Cheng bakery, the freshness of bread baking in the oven mixed with sweet smells of icing and pastry fillings surrounded him in what seemed like a warm hug. He looked towards the display of croissants and pastries and to the twinkling lights overhead.  He had been here several times- some as Adrien and some as Chat Noir. He never really got over not only the smell but the feeling that the bakery gave off, and even better it somehow stuck to Marinette like a perfume. He wondered how Marinette stayed so fit living with so many sweets. Several customers were mingling with Mrs. Cheng, who was working the front. Adrien followed Marinette through the dispersing customers to the counter where she greeted her mother.

 

“Hello, mom!” Marinette smiled as she kissed her mother on the cheek. “Remember how I said Adrien was coming over today?”

 

Adrien couldn’t see Marinette’s face, but there seemed to be an almost... a confrontation between Mrs. Cheng and Marinette for a second. Mrs. Cheng’s smile didn't falter though, and she shook her head and walked around the counter.

 

“Of course, Marinette." She gently squeezed Marinette's shoulder and made her way over to Adrien. "Hello dear, how are you?” Mrs. Cheng went in for a hug, which Adrien was not exactly prepared for, but all the same was incredibly appreciated. After a moment, he realized he was asked a question and murmured, “I’m fine.”

 

“That’s good to hear, dear. And thank you very much for helping out Marinette today. She has been going on and on about this jacket and how she was struggling with hemming it without a model. Now we have an actual model for it, oh she was so excited when you told her you would help!”

 

Adrien couldn’t help but smile as he turned toward Marinette, who was blushing while awkwardly toying with something on the ground with her foot.

 

He cleared his throat and started, “Oh it’s my pleasure Mrs. Cheng. I can’t wait to see what Marinette has designed, I’m sure it's going to be amazing.”

 

He glanced again at Marinette, who was now blushing from her cheeks, and neck, and ears. Adrien suppressed a snort.

 

Mrs. Cheng glanced between the two and looked at Marinette who seemed to be staring at something in front of her, not really looking, “Marinette, why don’t you both go upstairs and get started on washing that shirt.”

 

Marinette, who snapped out of her catatonic state, nodded toward her mother and started for the back of the bakery to the stairs. As Adrien followed and they ascended up to the living space in level in silence, Marinette’s hand was tightly gripping the hand rail, and she made deliberate movements up each step. They walked into the living room and even though they were out of the store, the smells of the bakery had seemed to make their way up to the house, making it even more inviting. His whole entire room could probably fit the Dupain-Cheng house, but in truth, he preferred the comfort and coziness of Marinette’s house versus the lonesome state of his bedroom. Plagg had made his house feel a little more like home, but if he had a choice between this and the Agreste mansion, he would pick the Dupain-Cheng home anytime.

Marinette broke the silence, looking everywhere but Adrien, “I’m going to wash your shirt, but you can go upstairs to my room and put on the jacket. There’s still some pins in it so be careful.” She gave him a soft smile and turned around to an unseen laundry room.

 

Adrien dumbly nodded and started his way up to the trap door. He wondered if the pictures of him were still up. He felt a little silly that he believed her when Marinette said those pictures were because she was ‘really into fashion.’

 

He opened the overhead door and climbed into a room that truly screamed ‘Marinette.’ He glanced at all the little details, like the origami string decorations, the small rice paper lantern in the corner, and the flowers on the wall. He walked over and studied all of her trinkets sitting on her desk, picking up a few and imaging Marinette picking out each one. Adrien looked up and noticed that all of his pictures were taken down. He couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed.

 

He suddenly realized he was here to help Marinette, not just snoop around her room, so he quickly looked around again and found the jacket, sitting on her chaise. Adrien opened his messenger bag and found Plagg asleep, like usual, then lightly set his bag on the floor. He gingerly picked the jacket up, careful not to mess with any of the pins holding it together, and shrugged it on.

 

It was a retro style suede jacket, that was a deep, burnt sienna color with a warm brown knit-type cuffing on the sleeves and around the waist. He admired how the buttons somehow matched the jacket perfectly and wondered how long it took her to find them. He always knew Marinette was talented, but with every new design she made, he was always blown away by her talent.

 

He looked in the mirror for a second more and then saw Marinette climb through the trap door, her eyes wide and a hint of a smile on her face when she saw Adrien.

 

He thought he could die happy.

 

Adrien felt a spark of confidence, so he turned around and did a pose or two while Marinette looked on with her hands in a fists, clutching her chest, and a look of total gratification on her face.

 

She squealed, “Oh, Adrien it looks so good on you!” Marinette made eye contact with Adrien. He could definitely feel himself blushing.

 

_Yup, can totally die happy._

 

“Thanks, Mari.”

 

Marinette smiled again, then walked over to Adrien and circled him a few times, brow furrowed and tapping her finger to her chin.

 

“I’ve never really worked with suede before so it was kind of hard sewing it. I pricked my fingers more times than I can count.” She held out her fingers and he did notice they looked a little red. “But I’m glad I did, working out of your comfort zone is really important in fashion.”

 

Adrien simply nodded while Marinette opened a drawer and grabbed a notepad, a pencil, and a tape measure. "May I?"

 

"That's what I'm here to do." She smiled and squatted down and began to work.

 

Marinette worked in silence, but he watched how her facial expressions changed in the mirror depending on what she was doing. She would bunch up her eyebrows and scribble something on her notepad when she was doing the waist of the jacket, and she poked out her tongue just a little when she was measuring the sleeves. She would gently tap his arm if she needed him to raise it and then gently tap it again to let him know to lower it. He could feel her soft touches from underneath the coat, and when she got really close to check the collar, he could feel her breath on his neck. Normally fashion designers weren’t the most pleasant to Adrien (and not this cute), so this was definitely one of the nicer fittings he’s ever been to. 

 

Adrien decided to break the silence, “How did you find the matching buttons for it? They go so perfectly together.”

 

He saw her face light up in the mirror, “I looked in at least five shops for hours, it was so hard but worth it.”

 

Adrien didn’t expect anything less from Marinette, she really was dedicated to the craft. “I really like the look of the double breasted pockets too.”

 

“That was more of a last minute decision. It looked too plain without them.”

 

She stepped back and circled Adrien again, and asked, “Is it comfortable? Shoulders not too tight?”

 

He knew the jacket was fine, but circled his shoulders around for good measure, “No, it’s great.”

 

“Sleeves not too tight?” Girls normally have tight sleeves but I tried hard not to make them fitted but not too baggy.” She bit her lip and went on, “And the lining? Is it comfortable? I couldn't decide if I wanted to match the suede or do a design, but I think the style of the jacket called for a plain lining, but I went with a different color.”

 

Adrien could physically see Marinette spiraling, questioning her own design and talents.

 

Still prattling on, Marinette continued, “I wanted the jacket to be classy but still casual enough to wear every day so the lining was hard to decide on.”

 

Adrien grabbed Marinette’s shoulders and she softly gasped, but Adrien was determined to make her feel confident, to reassure her that her work was worth being proud of.

 

“Marinette, it’s perfect. You did a great job. Trust me on this, okay?.”

 

As soon as he said that Adrien began to have a weird, familiar feeling.

 

However, Marinette smiled softly and replied, “Thank you, Adrien,” which snapped him out of whatever feeling _that_ was.

 

A beat later Adrien realized he was still holding Marinette’s shoulders and suddenly felt bashful. He dropped his hands awkwardly to the side and took a step back, but quickly recovered, “Do you need anything else from me or do you have all the measurements?”

 

Marinette was still staring at Adrien, and she blinked quickly, becoming aware that she had been asked a question, “Uh, yes! I think I have everything.” She paused and took in a deep breath, “Thank you so much, Adrien. I couldn’t have done this without your help,” and looked him in the eyes.

 

Adrien thought blue was quickly becoming his favorite color.

 

He broke eye contact and carefully took off the jacket, that had even more pins in it now, and handed it to Marinette. She was placing it back on the chaise and suddenly a loud buzzing went off that made her jump, and a pin fell out of the coat right in front of Adrien.

 

Adrien quickly squatted down to pick up the pin, but Marinette beat him to it, and on their way down they hit their heads, making them both fall back and sit on the floor.

 

_Now this, really, really felt familiar._

 

Adrien started to laugh, which made Marinette start to laugh. They ended up laughing with each other on the floor for what felt like forever, stomachs hurting.

 

After a minute, they calmed down. Marinette said, “That buzzing was the washer. I’m going to go hang up your shirt.” She rose to her feet, picked up the pin, and offered a hand to Adrien who was still sitting on the ground.

 

He grabbed her hand and was a little taken aback at how strong she was.

 

She brushed off her pants and said, “I’ll be right back.”

 

She turned and disappeared into the trap door.

 

Adrien was looking at the trap door when all of a sudden, Plagg appeared floating in front of his face. “So this is going well.” He zoomed over to the chaise and stroked the jacket, “Wow, how swanky.”

 

Adrien whisper screamed, “Plagg,” the leaped forward and caught the kwami in both his hands.

 

“What are you doing? Marinette is right downstairs!”

 

Plagg snickered, “Yeah, and aren’t you supposed to ask her on a date right after this?”

 

To tell the truth, Adrien was so enamored with Marinette that he completely forgot about actually _asking her out_.  

 

“Uh, yeah. Right. I was going to. Of course.”

 

Plagg gave him a normal Plagg look, and phased through his hands, lazily floating through Marinette’s room while Adrien watched. If looks could kill, the tiny god would be six feet under by now.

 

“Plagg, please get in the bag. She would have a heart attack if she saw you.”

 

“First tell me how you’re going to ask her out.” And if kwamis could raise eyebrows, Plagg would be raising one.

 

Adrien got a little defensive, “Why do you care so much?”

 

Plagg dove in front of his face, “Pastries. Can you imagine what Marinette could feed me?”

 

Adrien rolled his eyes, “Of course you would think with your stomach.” He held out his hand which Plagg landed in. “I’ll ask her to dinner once she gets back. But like Alya and Nino said, I don’t want to freak her out. She’s just now getting comfortable with me, so I have to be pretty nonchalant about it.”

 

Plagg waved his arm in the air, “Yeah, yeah, yeah. All this talk is going to make me sick. I think I’ll go back to the bag.”

 

Adrien watched Plagg phase through his bookbag as Marinette appeared through the trap door.

 

“The stain came out really well so I think the shirt is going to be okay.”

 

“Thanks, Marinette. Sorry that Lila did that.”

 

Marinette scoffed, “Me? She should be apologizing to you.”

 

It was Adrien's turn to scoff, “Like she would ever. Maybe one day all her stories will catch up to her.”

 

“It’ll be a good day.”

 

A lag in the conversation gave Adrien the push he needed to ask Marinette out to dinner. _Okay. Now or never._

 

Adrien cleared his throat, trying hard _not_ to think about what he was doing, and just do it.

“Uhm, Marinette, do you want to go out to dinner? I know its kind of last minute.” He began to rub the back of his neck, while looking at the floor. Too late on the thinking part. He pictured her bunching up her face and saying no. Or just laughing. Or even rolling her eyes. A voice echoed in his head, _I already have plans. With some friends._

 

He looked up at Marinette’s face.

 

It definitely eased his worries.

 

Marinette was probably the most animated person he knew. She waved her hands around in a flurry when she was going on about something, she would pout her bottom lip and furrow her brow whenever she was mad about something, and she would even go a little cross-eyed if she was worried.

 

Today was no different.

 

Her mouth was in the shape of an “o” and her eyes were wide with disbelief and what he hoped to be excitement.

 

She finally “Me? Go to dinner? With you?”

 

“I mean I eat dinner alone plenty but dinner with you seems a lot nicer.”

 

Marinette energetically nodded her head, fists baring into her sides.

 

Adrien grinned, “So is that a yes?”

 

Marinette found her voice, and in a stream of words, babbled out “Oh my gosh of course I want to go to dinner with you are we going somewhere nice do I need to change oh I hope your shirt dries in time are you sure dinner with me I mean you just helped me with my design and you’re asking me to dinner I should be the one asking you to dinner where are my manners oh I haven’t even asked my parents yet I mean I’m sure they’ll say yes but I still need to ask I can’t believe you just asked me to dinner oh my gosh.”

 

After the gush of words, Marinette finally drew in a deep breath. It took Adrien a second to process everything.

 

“I don’t think you need to change, it’s okay if my shirt isn’t dry yet, and we can go downstairs and ask your parents together, if you want.”

 

Marinette, now seemingly mute, nodded her head, and turned to go down the trap door. Adrien rushed to grab his messenger back that still had Plagg in it, and followed Marinette.

 

After talking with Mrs. Cheng and finally greeting Mr. Dupain (who still scared Adrien a little, the man seemed to be well over six feet tall), they both enthusiastically agreed for the couple to go to dinner, and the pair, for the second time that day, strolled down the street arm in arm.


	7. Things Are Going Great Until They Aren't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were seated by a table near the window, sunshine streaming in and illuminating Marinette’s black hair to almost a blue. She was fiddling with the napkin in front of her, he was worried that she was nervous, but truth be told, Adrien wanted to simultaneously sit here and hang out with Marinette for hours, but also make his stupid leg stop bouncing up and down like that.
> 
>  
> 
> Still, he had succeeded in asking Marinette out for dinner and she had amazingly said yes. And now they were at said date, and she was amazingly sitting there, looking out the window, while he watched her and it finally hit him, that Adrien Agreste was on a date with a girl and she had actually said yes and why do I feel nervous all of a sudden oh my god I haven’t said anything in a while okay I guess I’ll start talking-
> 
>  
> 
> ~or~
> 
> some soft Adrinette date fluff and FUN LADYNOIR HA HA HA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drum roll* 
> 
> I FINALLY UPDATED I AM SO SORRY TO STARVE YOU ALL OF SOFT ADRINETTE CONTENT!
> 
> However this is literally like.... my favorite chapter ever... they are literally the cutest and right now this is so self-indulgent. I love some Adrinette fluff.
> 
> And with fluff, comes angst.
> 
> So stay tuned kids.
> 
>  
> 
> AS ALWAYS, thank y'all SO SO SO SO much for reading. It means the world to me when you leave kudos or a comment. And please leave CC if you want! Again, this is my first fic and probably the longest piece of writing ever for me, so any and all suggestions and notes are appreciated.
> 
> Also huge shout out to Peach, my beta!!!!! (@wlwrdnrttrl on twitter and @awkwardnarturtle on here) she is an angel and I am coincidentally her beta for her ~b e a u t i f u l~ AU, Bone Tea. I love it like it was my own child. Read it here people!!! https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861933/chapters/39592804
> 
> Talk with me on twitter! @lady_bubs

Adrien’s life, for the most part, was calculated and completely out of his control. His schedule, his routine, the photoshoots, the tutoring, the extracurriculars. Everything he did was all part of a bigger plan for Adrien’s success, which was ultimately, his father’s success. Of course, as any teenager does, Adrien did certain things for himself. Things he obviously didn’t talk much about with his friends, whether it be from just simply wanting to keep some things to himself, or secretly being a superhero fighting literal supervillains. Adrien loves binge watching anime under his covers late at night. Secretly wearing ridiculous colored and patterned socks underneath his high-end jeans. Putting on face masks and waking up Plagg just to mess with him. Running on the rooftops of Paris in a skin-tight catsuit. He thought that there’s a certain beauty in the little things. Adrien holds onto those little joys tightly, because they are just for him.

 

And as walking with this spectacular girl, he was thinking he could add some more little things to that list.

 

Marinette had all these little details about her that he never really noticed before. She would ramble and talk herself in circles but she was also probably the most animated person he knew. The way she waved her hands, painting a picture with her expressions and gestures. The way her eyes got big when she got really excited about a certain part, or the way her voice would rise and fall with her story. You could almost picture perfectly in your own head what she was talking about, even if it did take her a little while to finally get to the point she was trying to make.

 

Adrien _also_ in the short amount of time that they’ve spent together, realized that she was really only shy around him. But as time went on, the more she started to come out of her shell, the less she stuttered, and the more… well, _sense_ she made. He always found the stammering a little endearing, and even if she rambled and talked like she didn’t ever have to pause for a breath, it was just so _Marinette_ of her, that he couldn’t help but be even more charmed.

 

They were a little away from the bakery and were walking along one of the many parks in Paris, while Marinette was finishing up her story. Per Marinette style, she was waving her arms around whenever she was deep into literally whatever she was talking about.

 

“I think my dad got a little tired of me beating him so much because he insisted on playing another game that I wasn’t very good at. I guess he had to get his confidence back, but truthfully I think he was being a little baby about it.”

 

Adrien chuckled, half at what she just said, and half at Marinette’s animated way of narrating, “If we’re being honest, I felt a little hurt since you were so good at Mecha Strike 3. I stayed up way too late for about the next week trying to get better at it.”

 

Marinette stifled a giggle with her hand and wiggled her eyebrows, “I can show you some of my moves if you want.”

 

Adrien smiled, “Yeah, definitely. Next time we can play video games.”

 

Marinette didn’t reply but bit her lip to suppress a grin, so he chose to take that as a good sign.

 

Changing the subject, Adrien began, “So I asked around a little before we left and Natalie made us a reservation already. She said the place is really good. I hope that’s okay?”

 

Marinette spluttered, “Okay? It is more than okay, Adrien, really. I’m the one that should be taking _you_ out to dinner for helping me.”

 

The rest of the walk was spent talking about school, their classmates, and their teachers. Finally, they made their way back to a small cafe along the Seine.

 

“Luckily it's not tourist season so this place isn’t so crowded. They’re expecting us.”

 

Marinette clapped her hands together, “Oh, Maman and Papa came here for their anniversary a few months ago! They said it was great.”

 

Adrien opened the door and did a bow, “After you, _mademoiselle_.”

 

Marinette giggled, and lifted her arms like she was pulling up a fake skirt and curtsied, “Thank you, _monsieur_.”

 

It was Adrien’s turn to bite his lip to hide a grin.

 

Adrien wanted to pat himself on the back, but truthfully, he couldn’t take _all_ the credit. Nino and Alya had helped him pick out the restaurant- he would need to take them out to thank them. Maybe they could go on a double date in the future.

 

But only if Nino and Alya could contain their excitement around Marinette and Adrien.

 

They were seated by a table near the window, sunshine streaming in and illuminating Marinette’s black hair to almost a blue. She was fiddling with the napkin in front of her, he was worried that she was nervous, but truth be told, Adrien wanted to simultaneously sit here and hang out with Marinette for hours, but also make his _stupid leg stop bouncing up and down like that._

 

Still, he had succeeded in asking Marinette out for dinner and she had amazingly said yes. And now they were at said date, and she was amazingly sitting there, looking out the window, while he watched her and it finally hit him, that Adrien Agreste was on a date with a girl and she had actually said yes and _why do I feel nervous all of a sudden oh my god I haven’t said anything in a while okay I guess I’ll start talking-_

 

Adrien cleared his throat, and tried to school an expression that was the exact opposite of how he was actually feeling, “So, Marinette, I have a serious question.”

 

Marinette sat straight up, eyes wide with anticipation of a question.

 

“Are you a cat or dog person?”

 

Marinette expression softened and she tapped her chin, “That’s easy. Neither. I’m more of a hamster person.” 

 

Adrien wanted to cry.

 

Marinette tilted her head, “And you?”

 

“Coincidentally, I’m also a hamster person.”

 

Marinette raised her eyebrows, “I pegged you as more of a cat person.”

 

“I have definitely heard that before.” A wicked thought crossed Adrien’s mind, “I guess the cat’s out of the bag then. Or the hamster.”

 

Marinette scoffed, “That was terrible.”

 

“Me-ouch, Marinette.”

 

“Adrien Agreste, really?” Marinette tutted, “We are in public.”

 

“Sorry, can’t let the public know that I’m not a rugged dog person. Forgive me.” 

 

Adrien paused, then tried his hardest not to break into a smile, “So this might be a deal breaker for me." Marinette raised her eyebrows suspiciously. He continued, "Salty or sweet?”

 

Marinette pursed her lips, “Are you being serious right now?”

 

“Deadly serious. Never been more serious in my life. 100% serious.”

 

“I literally live in a bakery. Sweet!”

 

He smiled, “Me too. I could eat my weight in chouquettes.”

 

Marinette giggled and asked, “Morning person or night owl?”

 

“I’m a morning person by force. I never really get a chance to sleep in much.” Adrien stopped when he saw Marinette had a hint of a frown and her eyebrows were slightly scrunched.

 

“I don’t think I have to ask you that though. You’re definitely a night owl.”

 

Marinette groaned, “That obvious, huh?”

 

“Just a little. I miss a good bit of class too though, between photo shoots and all the other crazy things my father has me doing.”

 

Marinette nodded sympathetically, “Missing class is the worst though, trying to catch up is one thing but trying to sneak into Mrs. Mendeleiev’s class is a whole other. Last Thursday I got another detention because I missed most of physics.”

 

“You missed last Thursday’s physics class too?”

 

Marinette nodded again, this time looking a little confused.

 

“That’s funny, we always seem to run into class at the same time, right? Thank goodness for Alya and Nino for always letting us copy their notes.”

 

Truth be told, Adrien did not have a photo shoot that day, but he did have a very stubborn akuma to worry about who did not abide by Adrien’s class schedule and made him miss most of that class too.

 

But Marinette didn’t know that.

 

Marinette scratched her head and nodded _very_ quickly, “Yup! It’s because I was helping my parents, definitely not because of something else.”

 

Before Adrien could say anything else, the waitress came over to bring them a pitcher of water and take their orders. Since Adrien had already been here before, he ordered one of the _formules_ , a pre-set, 3-course meal. Marinette, seeming a little overwhelmed with the menu, ordered the same thing.

 

Suddenly, a ringing the restaurant caused everyone to stop their chatter and look at their phones.

 

Parisian authorities had become accustomed to the numerous akuma attacks and had put in an alert system so everyone would know to stay off the streets. It was a good way to signal the public, as well as everyone’s favorite superhero duo. Most days, Adrien didn’t mind transforming and vaulting off into the city, because that meant he got to see Ladybug.

 

However, at this exact moment, sitting with Marinette, it was the _last_ thing he wanted to hear.

 

Akuma attacks had become a pretty constant event in his life. They were the not so subtle reminder that there was an actual supervillain trying to use Adrien’s own powers for no telling what. At first, trying to sneak off was a huge problem- between the Gorilla and Natalie constantly watching him, he struggled to find excuses to tell them both. Nowadays, he had just accepted it was part of the job- it came with the territory. Gorilla and Natalie probably thought he was just being a weird teenager taking multiple showers a day, but he would live with that knowing that he was literally saving the city.

 

However, telling Gorilla and Natalie he’s going to take a shower isn’t bailing on his date with Marinette.

 

Adrien looked up from his phone to try and gauge how Marinette felt about the akuma attack, but she was looking at her phone as well with a look that Adrien could only describe as despair.

 

“Everything alright?”

 

Marinette looked up and quickly smacked her phone down on the table, “Everything’s fine.” She straightened up and smiled softly, “Just this akuma attack.”

 

Adrien thought Marinette was being a little… odd. She was probably just scared of the akuma, though.

 

_And now I have to leave her by herself._

 

Marinette was now looking through the window and bouncing her leg.

 

Adrien scratched the back of his neck and fibbed, “So my dad likes me to check in whenever there’s an akuma, do you mind if I step outside real quick and call him?”

 

Marinette was now tapping her fingers on the table as well as bouncing her leg, but stopped all movement Adrien had finished, “Oh gosh, of course! I’m actually going to go to the bathroom, I’ll be right back!”

 

Adrien nodded and watched her briskly walk to the bathroom, stumbling about halfway there, collecting herself, then disappearing behind the restroom door across the dining area.

 

Adrien walked calmly outside, cursing Hawkmoth then jogged into the alleyway, hearing the distant rumbles of the akuma, and the not so distant groaning of Plag.

 

He wanted to stomp his foot on the ground, throw a chair across the room, scream on top of a building.

 

Today, of all days? At all times?

 

Plagg flew out in front of his face and droned, “Well this date is going great so far.”

 

Adrien rubbed his temples and groaned, “I know! Can’t Hawkmoth take a day off?”

 

Plagg rolled his eyes, “Apparently not.”

 

“Let’s hope this akuma goes down quickly. Plagg, claws out!”

 

Seconds later, Chat Noir came racing out from behind the dumpster, going towards what the civilians were running _away_ from.

 

Such is life.

 

Just as Chat Noir ran into a seemingly abandoned street he saw the akuma blundering a few blocks away. Before he could start running again, Ladybug swung from her yoyo and landed lightly on the ground in front of him. She had her hands on her hips and had her back turned to him while she examined the akuma for a moment before turning around, “Hey, kitty.”

 

Chat Noir raised his eyebrows and leaned against his staff, “Hey there, bugaboo. How are you on this fine day?”

 

She had already pulled out her yo-yo and was tapping away, not paying any attention to Chat Noir.

 

Chat cleared his throat and quipped, “Seems like a certain bug is distracted.”

 

Ladybug closed her yo-yo, turned around, crossed her arms, and smirked, “Well a _certain bug_ was kind of in the middle of something, so I would like to keep this quick.”

 

“You read my mind, bugaboo.”

 

Ladybug nodded and sprinted down the street towards the akuma, taking out her yo-yo and began swinging it in circles.

 

Right.

 

It was an uneventful akuma, to say the least. They all start muddling together at some point. A person gets upset, turns into a supervillain, turns people into some themed drone army.

 

Ladybug definitely meant that she was in the middle of something because Chat Noir had never seen her rush an akuma this quickly. Or defeat an akuma this quickly.

 

A few minutes later, a lucky charm was called, followed by a cataclysm, and the oh-so-familiar, “Miraculous ladybug!” echoed across the streets of Paris. Ladybugs swirling in and out of the damage, repairing everything that Hawkmoth had destroyed with his akuma, reminding Paris that the duo had once again saved their city.

 

“Pound it!”

 

Chat Noir started sprinting away from his partner, when she called out, “Chat Noir?”

 

His cat ears twitched and he swung around.

 

“Sorry I was in kind of a rush, but where are you off to so quickly?”

 

Chat Noir was taken aback. Ladybug never really asked him personal questions. That wasn’t something they did. The two might exchange incredibly vague stories every now and then, but Ladybug ensured that they never even had the chance to even drop tiny details about their lives, let alone big ones. A little ripple of anxiety bubbled in his chest, briefly, but enough to send cool, suave, Chat Noir into an internal panic.

 

He scratched the back of his head and confessed, “Well, I was actually on a date, m’lady.”

 

Ladybug cocked her head, not saying anything for a moment. He saw a glint flash across her eyes, but he couldn’t exactly place it.

 

Then Chat Noir had a terrible thought.

 

 _Is she upset with me_?

 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Ladybug smiled and uncrossed her arms, and started swinging her yo-yo “Funny, me too.”

 

She caught the side of a nearby building and yelled, “Bug out!” Leaving Chat Noir standing in the middle of the street, watching where Ladybug had once been.

 

The sound of people slowly trickling out of the buildings snapped Chat Noir out of his trance, and he truthfully only had one thing on his mind now.

 

_Marinette._

 

Chat Noir vaulted in the direction of the restaurant, going back to the alley that he transformed in. Once he was hidden, he released his transformation.

 

Plagg snuck back into his t-shirt, not saying a word, which Adrien was appreciative of. Sometimes he actually did know when to not be a glutton. He would get extra cheese tonight.

 

He jogged back towards the entrance, too worried about if Marinette was safe until he collided straight into another person running into the entrance. Adrien fell back, rubbing his head, a little annoyed until he realized that the person he ran into was the very person he was worried about.

 

“Marinette, are you okay?”

 

Marinette clambered to her feet, and held out a hand to Adrien, “Adrien! I’m so sorry!”

 

He accepted it gratefully and brushed himself off once he was on his feet.

 

He repeated his question, “Are you okay? The akuma was pretty far from here but you can never be too careful.”

 

Marinette nodded, “And you?”

 

Adrien nodded, “Chat Noir and Ladybug were pretty quick. What were you doing outside though?”

 

Marinette let out a little ‘eep’ and quickly said, “I got back from the bathroom and you still weren’t there so I was looking around for you out here!”

 

Guilt washed over Adrien. _She was scared and you left her!_

 

“I’m so sorry Marinette- I, uh, saw some fans and they wanted some pictures. Have you been waiting long?”

Marinette shook her head, “Ladybug and Chat Noir are quick, but at least French food isn’t. I bet they haven’t even served us our first course yet. Do you want to go back inside?”

 

Adrien felt relieved- Marinette didn’t seem angry _thank goodness_ and she wanted to finish the date.

 

“Hopefully Hawk Moth can keep calm until after dessert.”

 

Marinette giggled and they walked back into the restaurant, and luckily sat down as the first course of their dinner was being served.

 

The rest of the night went smoothly- as smoothly as the two of them could make it.

 

Marinette almost made Adrien shoot water of his nose when she was telling a joke. Adrien stopped Marinette from knocking over their whole pitcher of water. They got a few stares from the other diners, but Adrien was so far removed from the rest of the world- the only place he was thinking of was this tiny little table sitting next to a window, with Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 


	8. Annoyingly Tall Boys and Annoyingly Annoying Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien put down his textbook and maneuvered his way through his study materials. He reached for Marinette and put his hands on her shoulders and rested his chin on top of her head, looking at her sketchbook. She was the absolute perfect height to do this. At first, she told him under no circumstances that he could do that since he was, and quote, “annoyingly tall,” however, Adrien thought that she secretly liked it. Or she was so distracted by her designs that she didn’t notice Adrien doing it at all. He wouldn’t admit that though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH HELLO!!!! So the chapters get more fun to write as the fic goes on in my opinion because this one was such a joy. I love pre-reveal, platonic Ladynoir, so divulging in that relationship more was so fun. 
> 
> Also, if you can't tell, due to this extreme fic bias, I'm so soft for Adrinette. Like they can take all my uwu's. The most precious couple to ever exist. So writing them as a fully formed couple has me swooning. Please fall more in love with Marinette as Adrien does as this fic goes along. She deserves all the love plus more.
> 
> Everything is set up. Now we can begin knocking it down. Did y'all think this was just fluff with no plot? Muahaha.
> 
> ANYWAYS SHOUT OUT TO MY BEAUTIFUL BETA @wkwrdnrtrtl for guiding me and READ HER FIC BONE TEA I LOVE IT LIKE MY OWN CHILD but we aren't gonna talk about her next chapter because it physically hurt me and I will never recover. I'm big sad.
> 
> Thank you as always for reading, commenting, leaving kudos, leaving CC. You guys make me want to be a better writer, and I thank you for that.

The next three months went by in a blur. 

 

Adrien wanted to kick the person’s ass who started the saying “time flies when you’re having fun,” because it was so cliche, and it was just  _ so true _ . 

 

For one, Marinette had without a doubt, got over her stammering around Adrien. They were full on bantering at this point. Sometimes he thought she was taking notes from Chat Noir’s… or his… book. The first time it happened he was a little taken aback, and for a brief moment, her expression turned grim and she was ready to apologize a million and one times over, but Adrien  could not take Marinette seriously when she called him “hot stuff.” Even if it was preluded by an almost hurtful comment about his obsession with certain animes, but that was neither here nor there. He did however, wish he could bottle moments and keep them forever.

 

For two, he was a little embarrassed when they told the class that they were an official couple. It took several more dates and hundreds of more texts to solidify that fact, but it eventually happened. Marinette about tackled him when he had asked her out  _ officially _ \- with a cheesy hamster stuffed animal. He was proud to say it was sitting in her room next to her bed. When they told the class, whoops and patting on the back made both of them extremely embarrassed. But truth be told, he was more embarrassed that he hadn’t asked her out sooner. 

 

For three, as more time went on, Adrien felt like a moth pulled to a flame- Marinette’s flame. She was a fiery, human inferno, impossible to be held back, impossible to be snuffed out. She was as warm as she was tenacious, and Adrien was infatuated with her spirit but also sometimes absolutely scared out of his mind. Marinette was both a kiss on the cheek and a punch in the gut. A reassuring squeeze of the hand and wild energy. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

They were “studying” in Marinette’s room one afternoon because Adrien insisted to Natalie that Marinette was the  _ only _ person who could get him to understand the symbolism in literature (or whatever excuse he came up with). It wasn’t exactly studying and more of him watching her work on designs while he did school work... and pestered Marinette to stop and actually do hers at a decent hour.

 

Adrien was sitting on the floor with the contents of his bookbag all around him. He peered over his physics book to see Marinette staring intently at her next design that she had been working on for a little over a week. Most of the time he loved watching Marinette work. It reminded Adrien of when he was little. He would sneak into his father’s office armed with a blanket and a book, and he would camp out while his father designed, lazily enjoying each other’s presence.

 

This reminded him of happier times.

 

However, Marinette seemed to self-sabotage by being hyper-focused on a design, and neglect other things like homework... and sleep.

 

“Have you started this week’s physics homework set yet?”

 

Without turning around, she waved her hand in a “don’t bother me” type fashion

 

“It's not due until Friday.”

 

“Marinette, today is Thursday.”

 

“Mhm.”

 

Marinette wrote something down in her sketchbook, unbothered. 

 

“And if you don’t start now, you’ll have to stay up super late to do them.”

 

“Yeah.” 

 

Marinette picked up two fabric scraps and compared them against the mannequin. 

 

“Which means you’ll be tired for our date tomorrow.”

 

“Yup.”

 

She picked a fabric and wrote another note down in her sketchbook. 

 

“Oh no, Hawkmoth is in your room right now and is kidnapping me.”

 

Marinette hummed and flipped through her sketchbook, completely ignoring Adrien.

 

Adrien put down his textbook and maneuvered his way through his study materials. He reached for Marinette and put his hands on her shoulders and rested his chin on top of her head, looking at her sketchbook. She was the absolute perfect height to do this. At first, she told him under no circumstances that he could do that since he was, and quote, “annoyingly tall,” however, Adrien thought that she secretly liked it. Or she was so distracted by her designs that she didn’t notice Adrien doing it at all. He wouldn’t admit that though. 

 

“What’s up, Mari?”

 

She sighed, “I like this fabric but I don’t think the stitching I was going to use would hold up so well.”

 

“Can you hand sew it?”

 

Marinette sighed, “Yeah, but I don’t want to. I just didn’t want to do the whole dress. It’ll take me forever and my fingers still hurt from the last design I did.” She held up her raw looking fingers and poked out her tongue.

 

“I’m sure Juleka will love it, no matter what fabric you use. And you know Rose will throw a fit once she sees Julie in it.”

 

“I know you’re right, I just don’t want to put my name on something that I’m not 100% proud of.”

 

“You sign your name on all your work?”

 

Marinette hummed, which he took as a yes, and went back to comparing fabrics and jotting down notes.

 

Adrien found no use in arguing with the most headstrong girl he knew. He plopped back down near his pile of books and came up with a compromise. 

 

“In 20 minutes find a stopping point and I’ll help you with the physics homework, okay?”

 

Marinette looked behind her shoulder and giggled at Adrien who had put his open textbook on his head like a hat. She closed her sketchbook and exchanged it for her bookbag, and made her way over to Adrien’s spread of study materials, tripping once, catching herself, and finally sat down beside him. She picked up a pencil and fished through her bag for her tablet.

 

She looked up at Adrien with bright eyes and tapped his nose gently with her stylus, “Stopping point.”

 

He thought he would help her with physics homework every day of the week. 

 

After finishing their homework and  _ maybe _ playing video games and  _ maybe _ losing track of time, Adrien said goodbye to Marinette and her parents because he had ‘dinner with his father.’

 

He really did hate lying to her. 

 

His place of choice to transform was an alleyway a couple of blocks from Marinette’s house that had good coverage. It had become a good routine: Marinette’s. Alleyway. Patrol. 

 

Once he got there, Plagg flew out and whined, “One cheese danish. That is all I ask.”

 

Adrien crossed his arms, “The cooks at the mansion probably already think I’m weird for having an obsession of camembert, so Tom and Sabine are not gonna think that too.”

 

“Tom and Sabine?”

 

He lifted his chin, “They told me to stop calling them Mr. Dupain and Ms. Cheng. It was last week, you were literally there.”

 

“I am thousands of years old, I deserve to nap when I want.” 

 

_ Good point _ . But he wouldn’t admit that to Plagg. 

 

“Plagg, claws out!”   
  


Seconds later, Chat Noir was vaulting across Paris, ready to meet his partner for patrol.

 

In all honesty, he thought things would be a little… well, weird with Ladybug, after the akuma when he told her that he had been on a date, and  _ especially _ after he started dating Marinette.

 

He really should've never doubted his lady. 

 

She was incredibly happy for him, even offering advice when he had questions or thoughts that he didn’t want to pester Nino or Alya with. 

 

She had even revealed that she finally got together with the boy she had been in love with for months, and of course, Chat Noir also lent an ear to Ladybug. Ladybug had gotten more comfortable with them exchanging more personal stories and she had even asked him a few questions. A few months before, if he would have asked Ladybug a question, it would have ended in a lecture about responsibility and the duties of being a superhero.

 

They both had a bit of time post-akuma attack, and Ladybug had asked Chat Noir about how things were going with his ‘special friend.’ He hadn’t officially asked Marinette out at this point, and he had called her a ‘special friend’ in passing, which turned into  _ lots _ of teasing from a certain bug.

 

“Oh, yeah, things are good! We’ve been I guess ‘talking’ for what seems like forever now and uh,” Chat paused, looking at Ladybug, her eyes wide with anticipation, “I officially asked her to be my girlfriend.”

 

A smile erupted on her face, “Chat! That’s so great, I told you to go for it!” She held a fist, their second “pound it” of the day.

 

“Well, I humbly thank you for your council, m’lady.” 

 

Ladybug was now bouncing back and forth on her feet, biting her lip and Chat had never seen her this…  _ giddy _ … before.

 

She waved her arms around, “Okay, okay, I didn’t want to bring it up until I knew for sure that you and your now  _ girlfriend,”  _ she wiggled her eyebrows and Chat Noir gave her a look, “were good. But I have some news too!”

 

He began, “What is-” but couldn’t finish.

 

Ladybug blurted out, “The boy I like asked me to be his girlfriend!” She was grinning, hands on her cheeks, still bouncing.

 

Chat now offered her a fist, the third ‘pound it’ for the day. “Wow, finally. I was beginning to think was a dummy that guy was. Glad he finally came to his senses.”

 

Ladybug swatted at his arm, “Hey!”

 

Chat sprang back, laughing, “You know I’m just kidding. Bug, that’s great. Look at the two of us. Who woudda thought we’d be here.”

 

She began to say something else, but her earrings began to beep. “That’s my cue. I’ll see you later,  _ chaton _ .” 

 

Ladybug would forever have a place in his heart, but now fully formed as his partner. She seemed truly happy, too. More confident, surer of herself, more  _ Ladybug _ . There was never a point in time where she wasn’t any of those things, but now she seemed to radiate it like there was a glow about her. 

 

It was better this way, truly. Adrien never really considered the dangers of him and Ladybug being together until he took a step back from it all. It would only add to the never ending dangers of the job. And now that he wasn’t so infatuated with her, their bond deepened even more. They seemed more comfortable with each other, Ladybug didn’t hold back as much and seemed to loosen up more. Chat was always the jokester of the two, but Ladybug was keeping him on his toes and always trying to one up him now. 

 

They were both happy. Not with each other, like he would have thought a few months ago, but happy nonetheless. 

 

Chat Noir was taken back to reality as he heard his soft descent on the agreed rooftop. He spotted Ladybug, sitting on the edge while lazily kicking and humming to herself. She was staring off into the horizon, the pinks and oranges of the sunset glistening off her hair, her red suit stark against the Parisian skyline. He sat next to her, enjoying the view of their city together. 

 

“Hey, kitty cat.”

 

“What’s up, bug.”

 

“Same soup, different bowl.”

 

Chat chuckled, “That is the lamest thing I have ever heard.”

 

She looked over at him, shrugging, “Gotta keep it clean for the kids.”

 

“Damn right.”

 

They both erupted into giggles, and after a beat, Chat got up, offering a hand to Ladybug. 

 

“Shall we get started?”

 

Ladybug took it and looked at her yoyo screen, “Sure. You take north, I take south, meet at the tower,” she suggested, looking up at Chat while closing the yoyo and starting to swing it, “sound good?”

 

“Call if you see anything?”

 

She nodded, leaping from the rooftop and releasing her yoyo, already flying away.

 

It was a quiet night, as most patrols are. They honestly had only stumbled upon an akuma once or twice, but that small possibility meant that they met up every few nights or so when they weren’t terribly busy to keep an eye out on Paris. These days, however, it ended with long conversations on top of some random rooftop, silly jokes, and keeping tabs on each other. 

 

It was dark by the time Chat Noir made it to the Eiffel Tower, and he arrived just at the tail end of the hourly light show. He jumped his way to the very top and perched himself on the railing. Ladybug swooped in effortlessly only a few moments later.

 

Chat teased, “You got a head start and I still finished first, you’re losing your edge LB.”

 

She leaned on the railing and gave him a hard look, “It's not a competition.”

 

“Then why are you so huffy?”

 

“Do you want to see if cats land on their feet from 80 stories up?”

 

“You could never. Why would you harm a poor, defenseless kitten?” Chat stuck his bottom lip out for dramatic measure and Ladybug rolled her eyes. “You’d miss me, bug.”

 

“You know I would. Patrol quiet on your half?”

 

Chat nodded, “Yup. And you?”

 

She silently nodded, hair blowing in the breeze.

 

“Any plans for the rest of the night?”

 

She shrugged, “Not sure. I actually have a free night tonight. I finished my homework early for once in my life so I don’t have to be up until the crack of dawn to do it.”

 

“You? A procrastinator? But you're the symbol of peace of Paris, the responsible one! What will the public say?”

 

“I’m coming back to the idea of flinging you off the railing.”

 

Chat blew a raspberry at her and she made a face back at him.

 

They watched pedestrians walk by and the occasional person look up and take a picture of the heroes enjoying each other’s presence in a comfortable silence.

 

Until a thought popped into Chat Noir’s head.

 

“LB, can I ask you a question?”

 

She turned her head, putting all her attention in whatever question he was about to ask.

 

“A while ago, you stopped joking with me, like we do now and like we used to in the beginning. Can I ask why?”

 

Ladybug scrunched her eyebrows together and looked a little surprised, “Oh, well,” She paused, tapping her fingers lightly on the railing, selecting her words carefully, “I haven’t thought about that in a while.”

 

Chat frowned, and Ladybug continued staring at her feet, “I stopped joking around with you as much because I didn’t want to hurt your feelings. When you told me you liked me, I didn’t want to lead you on.” 

 

His heart dropped. Chat immediately felt nothing but shame. Had he really caused that much a rift in their partnership for Ladybug to stop messing around with him? Had he really messed up that much?

 

All he could say was, “I’m so sorry.”

 

She gave him a half smile, “And then when you said you got together with your girlfriend, I finally knew you had moved on. So I guess I felt more comfortable joking around with you.”

Chat struggled to come up with an adequate response. He always knew Ladybug had put her duty as a hero before about everything else, so he just assumed she was being more professional. He never thought she was doing that to protect his feelings. 

 

“Ladybug, that wasn’t your job though. You aren’t responsible for my feelings or protecting them. I was the one who messed things up, not you.”

 

She looked at him, a little less afflicted that a moment before.

 

“The whole weight of the world isn’t on your shoulders, LB. You shouldn’t have had to do that. I should have been more mature about you rejecting me.” Chat sighed, “I should have done a lot of things differently.

 

Ladybug started to say something, but decided against it, and ultimately admitted, “Yeah. Yeah, you should have.”

 

Another beat of silence went by, only filled by the distant chatter of the people below.

 

Again, Chat broke the silence, “For what it’s worth, I like how it is now.”

 

Chat Noir and Ladybug exchanged a glance, and Ladybug smiled, not a smile weighed down by secrets or guilt, but a smile that radiated a warmth that Chat could almost feel. They both looked out into the horizon, looking at the vastness of Paris. 

 

Somehow, in that moment, the city felt so  _ small _ to the both of them. Like they were the only ones in it.

 

“Me too, chaton, me too.”


End file.
